


Brother Dearest

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Acceptance, Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Adult Content, Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Sex, Animal Metaphors, Anime, Asian Character(s), Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Het, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Bad Flirting, Barebacking, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Beefcake, Begging, Big Brothers, Birthmarks, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bonding, Boners, Boundaries, Boxers, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bus, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Caught, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Childhood Friends, Children, Chubby Kink, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Compare and Contrast, Competence Kink, Competency, Complete, Confusion, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Courage, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Crying, Curiosity, Cute Kids, Deepthroating, Desire, Devotion, Dialect, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, During Canon, Eavesdropping, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Episode Related, Erections, Erotica, Established Relationship, Euphemisms, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Family, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Fear, Feeding, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fever Dreams, Ficlet, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Flirting, Floor Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Forbidden, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Fucked Up, Fucking, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Geniuses, Groping, Guilty Pleasures, Hair, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Height Differences, Hero Worship, Het and Slash, Hiding, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homoeroticism, Hope, Hormones, Hot, Hot Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Idols, Illegal Activities, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Incest Kink, Inspired by Art, Intimacy, Investigations, Japanese Character(s), LGBTQ Character of Color, Late at Night, Lemon, Licking, Little Brothers, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Misunderstandings, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Naughtiness, Naughty, Nervousness, Nipples, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, OTP Feels, One Night Stands, One Shot, One True Pairing, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pain, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Partial Nudity, Past Underage, Past Underage Sex, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Penises, Perversion, Pinching, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Premarital Sex, Pride, Prodigies, Promiscuity, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Realization, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Rites of Passage, Role Reversal, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Sappy, Scents & Smells, Schoolboys, Secrets, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showers, Showing Off, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Spaceships, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Stripping, Substitution, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Suspicions, Sweat, Teaching, Tears, Teasing, Third Wheels, Tight Pants, Tongues, Travel, True Love, Twisted, Uncircumcised Penis, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Understanding, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Undressing, Unexpected Visitors, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unsafe Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Water, Water Sex, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Oyama Chisao wakes up in the middle of the night with a big boy problem, and turns to his brother, Dekao, to alleviate his frustration.





	Brother Dearest

Brother Dearest

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic, unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Dekao x Chisao incest. Referenced established Netto x Tohru, unrequited Dekao x Meiru.

Summary:

Oyama Chisao wakes up in the middle of the night with a big boy problem, and turns to his brother, Dekao, to alleviate his frustration.

* * *

Steam gathered. The hot springs were calling. His butt was numb as a result of the extended drive to the retreat. It would all be worth it once he jumped in the water. All his aches and pains, washed away!

Somebody was already there. Chisao identified familiar voices from his place by the showers, an occasional grunt or moan rising above the obscuring vapour.

Moving closer, his suspicions intensified. Bent over a mossy rock in the main bath were Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru, the boys who he travelled with on the bus. Netto’s eyes were clenched shut, his hands supporting the other’s abdomen. Tohru’s eyes were meanwhile half-lidded, birthing tears as Netto pushed what Chisao realized was his dick into Tohru’s rear end.

Fascinated, he tried to convince Netto and Tohru regarding the benefits of letting him help. Even managed to cop a feel, but neither of them was having it.

The memory of the two burned, and Chisao abruptly woke up. His wee-wee was hard again, itching for immediate relief. Normally, he’d lock himself in the restroom to take care of it, but tonight he was feeling a touch braver.

Loud snoring escaped the bedchamber’s second occupant, belonging to his elder brother, Oyama Dekao.

Getting undressed, Chisao fumbled up Dekao’s considerable mass, planting his fully exposed bottom in the center of Nii-chama’s pork belly. He drew back his sibling’s nightgown, yanking it like a tablecloth between his own two legs. When the boxers beneath revealed themselves, he wiggled them loose in his fists until the thing he sought flopped out. Even in its soft state, Dekao’s meat tube was a fatty, thick as one of Chisao’s arms.

He admired his big brother’s penis, hoping to one day grow to be as large and in charge as his hero. Its length rivalled Chisao’s height lying down, standing proud past Chisao’s tummy to almost the base of the little guy’s collarbone. Chisao rubbed his body against it, urging a snapback across his babyish chest and easily aroused nipples.

“Niichan, I’m going to make you feel good now, chu,” he whispered, testing the opening at the top on his index finger.

Taking point, he swallowed solely the bulging tip, gorging upon the succulent acme. He imagined this must have been what Tohru experienced the first time he pleased Netto. Fearful anticipation wrapped in the overpowering smell of preteen sex.

“M-Meiru-chan…” Dekao mumbled in his sleep, eventually stroked conscious. _Ch-Chisao!_

However, he didn’t hasten to stop him. Instead, he grabbed the back of Chisao’s head with both hands, driving his dong deep.

Starved for his dear brother’s cock, Chisao widened his lips to their max capacity. At the same moment, he dangled his bare feet in Dekao’s face, and the nightcapped blubberball unhesitatingly sucked those ten tasty toes into his mouth, satisfying his lech of a tongue.

“Wuah! Feed me, Niichan! Feed me, chu!” Chisao gulped, coming off to breathe.

Returning to his task, he dove down on Dekao’s member and hugged his fleshy thighs, thumbing the spaceship-shaped birthmark on his giant ass.

“Urggg! CHISAOOOO!”

As expected of his size, Chisao was left absolutely cum-sopped. Hot seed dripped every inch of his tiny frame, from his pointy hair tip to his small, crinkly ballsack.

“Incredible, chu…”

Next came equal treatment.

“Just you wait, Chisao! Your older brother’s gonna teach you some tricks!” He pinched his younger kin’s doodle, his left tweaking the root and his right tweaking the tip.

Chisao thrashed.

Dekao petted him faster.

“Ah, ah, AH!” Pressure shot through his pecker, yet nothing streamed out.

“Liked that, Chisao?”

“Am-amazing, chu! What about me, Niichan? Did I do a good job, chu?”

“Naturally!”

Forever brothers. Brothers, bound by blood.


End file.
